a time to love
by doseofdream
Summary: I hear a lot of nasty rumors about her: having a son out of wedlock, having a son with a sugar daddy and so on. But they say, never judge the book by its cover. Written from Gray's POV. Gruvia one shot fic. Modern AU! [final chapter still in progress] [hiatus for now]
1. Chapter 1

My heart always beats fast between my ribcage whenever I see her in parents-teacher meetings. Her eyes are brighter than the stars of night, her cheeks are redder than the rose, and her wavy blue hair reminds me of deep blue ocean. She is the perfect definition of beauty; even more beautiful than the sun rising over the ocean.

Yet I've never had a chance to talk to her outside work, and I don't think it's ethical to do so. After all, she is a twenty-seven years old single mother of my student named Jack. I hear many nasty rumors about her:

Her having a son out of wedlock.

Her having a son with a sugar daddy.

Her being an escort and having a son without knowing who the father is.

But as a teacher, I won't let those rumors cloud my judgement about her and her son. Until one day one of the parents bring it up.

"Sensei Fullbuster." Mrs. White, one of the parents, raises her hand.

"Since we are all here, I want to address an issue regarding Ms. Lockser's son, Jack." She has sounded so resentful—so unpleased.

I see Ms. Lockser gasping as she heard her son's name. And from Mrs. White's tone, we all can tell it's going to be ugly.

"With all respect Ms. Lockser, I think it's time to move your son to a special school. Your son's disability slows down the class and my child cannot get into Fairy Tail high school with his current grade," she says with her stern, threatening eyes on Juvia, and suddenly all other parents begins to agree.

"That's true Ms. Lockser, your child shouldn't be in our school. He writes very slowly and our children's math lesson is five chapters behind compared to other classes," another parent adds quickly.

I hate to admit it, but they are right. My class is behind compared to other classes because we need to facilitate Ms. Lockser's son. He is diagnosed with Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy or we call it DMD; it's a progressive muscular weakness. At first the disease will steal the ability to walk, and slowly or quickly it will destroy respiratory muscle which eventually leads to death.

However, he is just a poor, sweet boy, and I want him to have the best school experience like a child at his age. Going to school, meeting friends, and fooling teachers. Before I open my mouth to defend Jack, I am surprised, and stunned to see Ms. Lockser bows her head to all parents who are in the classroom.

"Juvia is truly sorry, Juvia knows her son has disability, but doctor told Juvia that Jack's disease progresses rapidly. Doctor diagnosed him that he won't survive for the next five years. So please let him study with your children. Jack—," she pauses as her eyes fills with tears.

"Jack says he loves this school. He loves meeting your children, and Juvia just wants to give him the best school experience while he is still alive. Please, Juvia begs you all. Please, give Jack a chance!" she begs as her tears start falling.

I am stunned that she swallows her pride to protect the interest of her son. From that moment, she has my respect.

Part of me doesn't want to deal with her— a single mother with a husband's or boyfriend's or even perhaps random stranger's mystery identity and a DMD son— is just too much for me. I don't want her to darken my word with her misery. But there is also a part of me that wants to get to know her better, and protect her.

I have an ambivalence about it, and I'm not really sure what to do. It will be much easier if only I could just get rid of this feeling in my heart and thoughts.

But at the end of the meeting, I decide not to pursue her. I just don't think it's a wise move, considering the father of Jack may come back into her life and I don't want to mess up somebody's relationship. It is against my principle.

But fate decides otherwise. As all the parents are ready to step out of the classroom, suddenly some of my students run into my classroom, and they look frightened.

"Sensei, sensei, Jack falls down on the floor and he chokes his own neck," says one of my students panicking.

I glance over Ms. Lockser's face. She looks haggard, with her eyes puffy, cheeks mottled red. She is scared, scared beyond words.

"Where is Jack?" I ask, urgently and my students lead me the way to where Jacks lays on the floor.

He just lays there, unconscious. His face turns blue and his eyes dilated. I try to palpate his brachial pulse, but it's just so weak. _Shit_ , am I too late?

Without thinking it through, the first thing in my mind is CPR. I compress his chest while yelling at any adults in that room, "call 911!"

Apparently all of the parents follow me when my students lead me to where Jack is. But apparently they are all just watching; and I even see some of them recording me? Like it is some sort of entertainment while I'm in a life-saving business. Then I hear Ms. Lockser calling 911 with tears. "Please help my son. He is dying! Please!" she begs.

In the sadness of her voice, I can hear how much it hurt her to see her son lays unconscious on the floor.

In few minutes, ambulance comes over, and Ms. Lockser and I follow the ambulance. Jack is my student. It's my responsibility to make sure my student is alright.

When we get to the hospital, the nurse takes him into an operating room. Seems Jack is not only aspirating, but he also has cardiac issue and we are not allowed to see him. We have been waiting and waiting for five hours, and waiting for something that we are not certain of seems like an eternity.

I notice her hands trembling and her knees quivering. She remains silent during the wait, but I can feel her fierce desperation and her trembling fear.

I snatch at her cold hands tightly, and I hold her. I just want her to know that she is not alone. I am just hoping that I can take away her fear, and comfort her in any ways I can. "Jack will be fine, he is a fighter," I tell her and I mean what I say. I know her son is a tough little man. Despite his condition, he still puts a smile on his face and he still writes, even though I can tell the muscle and the joint in his tiny hands are getting weaker and weaker as time goes.

She smiles, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Sensei Fullbuster. I'm just scared," she says.

"Me too, but he will make it through," I say with tears in my eyes. I am trying to be strong for her, but I'm can't. I just don't want to believe that my student has to leave this world before I do. For God sake, he is just ten years old. He is such a sweet boy, and he deserves far better than this.

She then rests her head on my shoulder.

In between sobs, she starts to giggle. "I remember when Jack ate the whole birthday cake that I baked, and the look on his face when the chocolate is all over his face."

"That must be very precious," I chuckle.

I see her smile through her tears as she talks about Jack. She both cries and smiles at the same time. The more I spend time with her, the less I could care about her rumors. I don't want to know her past. I just want to spend more and more time with her.

Until one guy with long black hair and pierces on his eye brows comes up.

"Juvia, how is Jack?" Then he looks at me with anger as if I am the one who cause Jack to be in this situation. "Who is this bastard?"

I narrow my eyes. What a fantastic beginning I have with this stranger.

"Gajeel-kun, this is Jack's teacher. Sensei Gray Fullbuster."

But he ignores her. Instead, he grabs the collar of my shirt. "Teacher, huh? Why are you holding her hand then?"

Before I can say anything, suddenly a nurse comes out of the operating room. "Your son is fine, Ms. Lockser, but he is sedated now. You can see him, but only one person allowed."

"My son makes it," she continues crying, happily. Slowly, she turns to see me, and I smile warmly at her. "I told you, your son is a fighter—"

She then leans over and hugs me. She whispers near my ear, "Thank you sensei."

I scoop her hair into my hand, its softness surprising me. I have never ever touched such soft and delicate hair like hers. I lean in closer and inhale the lavender scent of her hair, and I feel the warmth of her neck. God, I wish I could stay like this for eternity, but then Gajeel grabs my shoulder. "How long are you going to hug her, pervert?"

I scoff and she shortly lets me go after she realizes what she's just done. I notice the delicate pink tinge to her cheeks and she just looks adorable.

"Ok, go see your son, woman, I have a word with this pervert."

She then hugs Gajeel, and tells him, "Thank you Gajeel-kun," and Gajeel just nods.

Then she left both of us to the PACU room.

I don't know why, but I blurt out. "Are you Jack's father?" But as soon as the words come out of my big mouth, I regret them. I hold up a hand. "Never mind, you don't need to answer. It's none of my business anyway."

Gajeel raises his brow. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, Jack is my student, so—"

"I'm not stupid, I was also a student once. Your job is only to make sure he gets into ambulance with his mother and you don't need to wait until Jack is awake."

I bite my lip, blushing. "Yeah, I care for both of them," I admit.

Gajeel then pats my shoulder. "I'm not his father and Juvia is not his mother."

My eyes widen at his words. Juvia is not Jack's mother?  
He then continues, "Juvia found Jack nine years ago in the dumpster. After that she adopted and took care of him like her own son."

"B-but she was only eighteen at that time."

"Yeah, I know, that woman is crazy. She told me that she fell in love with Jack the moment she saw him, and her life has changed drastically since then. She struggled with study, work, kid, and love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, she was close with some guys, but once they found out she had a disable son, they left her. That's why, you break her heart, I will break your bone," he says with a threatening tone in his voice.

I just gulp.

"Oh one more thing, Jack doesn't know that Juvia is not her biological mother. So keep it as a secret."

His words keep echoing inside my head. I'm sure she knows the nasty rumor about her, yet she neither says anything nor defends herself. Maybe she just doesn't want to hurt her son's feeling if he finds out that he was abandoned in the dumpster by his biological parents?

I've never seen such a strong woman like her; she is a woman who is capable to love and when she loves, she loves freely and passionately. Finding her is like finding a treasure hidden deep in the ocean floor. I'm definitely not going to let her go. I'm going to ask her out, maybe a cup of coffee won't be a bad idea.

 **A/N: I know this is too late for mother's day and too early for national adoption day. But I'm fond of the idea of adoption and I want to write about this. It's also my first time writing first POV and in present tense, so I'm sorry for any errors. Hope it's not too disappointing. Review please. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I get to know her better, I realize how amazing she is. She is a twenty-seven years-old single, adoptive mother with a special kid need. She was a second year nursing student when she learned that Jack had developed DMD. She told me how devastated she was after learning that there is no cure for the disease. She was working as a part time teacher assistant in a daycare and a full time student, and the medical and physical treatment for Jack was so expensive that she could not afford. Hence, she decided to take a break from her college and worked for longer hours, but she eventually dropped out of college. Her determination to caring a child, who was not hers to begin with, shows me her character and her strength. Her caring nature and her kindness just melts me in a way no other women have. Besides being easy to talk to, she is trustworthy. The more we spend time together, the harder I fall for her. Once I realize I have true feeling for her, I know I have to pursue her. She tells me that if I want to be with her, I must accept and love her son; it's a package deal, and I say yes. I don't think that will be an issue, I meet him every day in school and I don't think it's hard to hang out with him. But well, I just realize meeting Jack in school as a teacher is completely different from living together with Jack as his mother's boyfriend.

Jack is a good kid, and I do like him. But caring for a disabled child is both emotionally and physically draining. It's really the hardest job I've ever had in my entire life. Sometimes I feel like I'm reaching a breaking point and questioning if my decision to move in with Juvia is a wise decision. My friends already talked it through with me that I'm being crazy if I move in with them, but I'm serious with her, and I know she's lacking of support and I just want to help. Sometimes I wonder how she could handle it during the past ten years when she has nobody to rely on.

I look at her when she is leaning forward, hugging a small pillow as she gives all of her attention to the soap opera that we both are watching. Actually it's just her who's watching that stupid show. I just want to look at her because seeing her face soothes my tired soul. She eventually realizes that I stare at her, and she turns to see me, "is everything alright?"

Embarrassed for being caught staring at her, I scratch my head and my face turns red as I say, "Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

For an instant her face flares bright red, before fading to a pink tinge.

Tracing her jawline with the tip of my finger, I reach her chin, then gently lift it. She timidly tilts her head up towards me. I hesitate, should I kiss her? I pause for a moment, try to study her face, just to make sure if we are on the same page. I give her plenty of opportunity to retreat, but she's not moving as if she's waiting for me to make a move. So I eventually bring my lips to hers. Her lips are just as sweet as honey. Soon enough, euphoria sings through my vein; and something magical is burning inside me. As she throws her arms about my neck, I deepen the kiss, but then I think I hear Jack is calling his mother or is it just my imagination?

I think Juvia hears the same thing as she breaks the kiss and whispers, "Jack."

"He's sleeping, isn't he?" I ask while my warm lips are nuzzling her neck. I don't know what is gotten into me, but my desire for her is heightened. I'm hoping that I'm right and he is sleeping soundly now.

"Gray-sama, Juvia needs to check on Jack now." But her body contradicts her words as she begins to moan.

As temptation whispers, I tenderly lay her down on the couch. But then we both hear the loud noise from Jack's room.

Her eyes widen. "Jack!" She yells in panic.

Startled, I immediately jump up off the couch and hurry to Jack's room with Juvia.

We are both shocked and horrified to see Jack falls down to the floor and his urine is all over the floor.

"Mom, it hurts!" he says, and begins to weep.

Juvia gently lifts him up, and his urine stains the front of her skirt, but she still sounds very calm. "What happened my baby?"

I can hear the panic and sadness in her tone even though she attempts to hide it.

"Jack was calling mom because he needs to pee, but mom didn't come in so Jack had to get up from the bed, but Jack fell down and wetted his own pants." And his voice is thin with pain.

"Mommy is sorry, let's get you cleaned. Can you walk?" she asks with concern in her tone, and Jack nods.

Then Juvia puts him down on the bed and grabs the crutches for him to walk. As Jack reaches his crutches and tries to stand up with all of muscle strength that he has, he falls down again and he cries.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Jack cannot stand mom."

###

" _Ms. Lockser, your son has lost all of his ability to walk."_

 _"But rehabilitation will help him gaining muscle strength, right?" She asked, with a gleam of hope in her eyes._

 _"I'm afraid not. He will be wheelchair-bound for the rest of his life."_

Since our conversation with the doctor, she remains silent during the trip home. She stares emptily at the car window, and when she is home, she still remains silent. She is still smiling widely at Jack and carrying him into his bedroom, and kissing him on his forehead.

After that, she goes to the kitchen, washing dirty dishes, but her eyes are empty, lifeless, yet filled with lingering of bitterness and stifled rage.

I wrap my hands around her waist and whisper near her ears. "I'm sorry." That's all I manage to say. I am aware she has learned the progress of the disease that one day Jack will completely lose his ability to walk, but still, there never be a mother in the world who is well-prepared for the worst possibility of her children.

She doesn't turn to see me, but I can tell that she is fighting her tears from falling so hard. "Don't be, it's Juvia's fault. Maybe if Juvia hurried to his room when he called, maybe he could still walk."

I hung my head in sheer despair, biting my lower lip. I just cannot believe my own ears that she blames herself for what happened with Jack. I grab her shoulder to turn her to face me, and I see her biting her lower lip so hard that it's bleeding. She's been fighting not to let her tears rolling down her cheeks. She just doesn't want me to see her crying and being at the lowest she'd feel in the long time.

And it just breaks my heart.

I grab her face and press her forehead against mine. "It's not your fault. His disease is something that we both can't control."

She breaks down, falling to the floor and crying hard, uncontrollable tears rolling down her cheeks, droplets falling to the floor. I fall to my knees and hug her tightly. "Please rely on me Juvia. You don't have to be alone for this. I'm here for both of you," I whisper. But she keeps crying and her cries only trigger my need to keep her near.

###

Since then, every day I take Jack on my back and carry him to class. Because his classroom is on third floor, I often ask help from other teachers or janitors when they are around to take Jack's wheelchair to third floor while I carry him upstairs. We only have stairs to reach second and third floor since our school is not equipped for students with special needs.

But one morning, I don't see other teachers around, so I decide to wait for a while if maybe any adults show up. I wait until the morning bells ring, but no adults can be found around the hall. Don't tell me that they're getting tired to carry the wheelchair upstairs and now they're avoiding me?

I sigh, but then Romeo, Jack's classmate, shows up. "Sensei, I can help carrying the wheelchair," he offers.

Romeo is a nice kid. He is very different from his mom, Mrs. White, who complains all the time. "That would be lovely, Romeo. Thank you," I reply.

Since then, Romeo keeps offering help to carry the wheelchair upstairs. I don't want to get him exhausted, but since I see no adults around, then I have no choice, but to accept his help.

I think everything is fine until I get a warning letter from the Board. It says that I get a complaint from Mrs. White that I take advantage of her son's kindness.

"Sensei Fullbuster, I know you are close with Jack's mother, so I think it's time to talk to her to transfer Jack into a school for kids with special need," says the headmaster, Makarov.

I scoff. I do hate this conversation.

"The board says it's no longer tolerated that you take advantage of a student. If it doesn't change, they will fire you."

I just look him in the eyes, and I can tell that he is dead serious about this. Deep inside, I know that Jack should go to another school that can support him better, but how do I bring this up to Juvia? She insists that she wants Jack in a regular school.

As if Makarov can read my mind, he just smiles at me. "Please consider it carefully, I don't want to lose you."

###

I keep staring emptily at the warning letter. Actually I don't really care if I get fired as long as I know I'm doing the right thing, but right now I'm not sure which one is right and wrong. Everything in life is treated as though it's only black and white, right or wrong, but things are so complex that right when you think you know what the best is for Jack, you forget to consider what the best is for other students and things aren't as clear anymore. So far other teachers have been so understanding with Jack's disability. But now that with his hand is getting weaker and weaker and that it takes longer for Jack to get into his class, Jack's class is way more behind compared to other classes. Now with them preparing for high school entrance exams, it will put his classmates at disadvantage.

But how about Jack? We all can't tell how long he will live, but we know patients with DMD have poor prognosis. Mostly only make it until early 20s, but it varies; depending on the progress of the disease. He loves his classmates, that's what I'm certain of. Going to regular school and meeting his friends is the only thing he has control right now. I'm worried if I take this away from him, how will it affect him?

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia asks me when she realizes that I'm spacing out.

"Juvia, we need to talk."

She puts down her book on a bedside table next to her. "Alright."

"I think it will be the best decision for everyone if he transfers to a school for kids with special needs," I say firmly.

Her eyes widen, as if she cannot believe the words come out of my mouth.

Her voice trails off and she searches my eyes for the truth. Figuring out that I'm serious about this, she continues, her voice rising and tone deepening in sheer desperation. "You know Juvia can't do that. Jack is like you and Juvia—"

I cut her off. "No Juvia, he's different from us. He needs a school that can fully support him."

She starts yelling. "No, he is not. Just because he can't walk right now, it doesn't make him less than us!"

I grab her shoulder and I look her deeply in the eyes. "Juvia, both of us know that he is not less than us, but you have to accept the fact that Jack needs tremendous help and our school can't do that. Our school is not equipped to support student with disability."

She pulls away and closes her eyes for a moment, shaking her head. There was a hard edge to her tone this time. "My son is not a student with disability, he is a student with full of potentials like the rest of his classmates."

I exhale with frustration, and I blurt out. "Juvia, you can't keep living in denial. You have to accept the fact that he is disable and he _is not_ your son."

I regret it almost as soon as I tell her that Jack is not her son. Finally, she looks at me with the coldest expression I've ever seen. Her eyes are the color of liquid nitrogen, and her words pierce me like a knife. "Get out of _my_ house."

"Juvia, I'm sorry that came off wrong, but I just want the best for both of you."

"Get out now and don't ever come back," she says sternly, throwing off some of my clothes from the drawer.

"Juvia—"

"Now!" she yells, pointing out her finger to the front door.

I reluctantly step out the room, and eventually leave the house. Before I get into my car, I look back at her house for the last time. Guilt churns my stomach as I know I am hurting her, but the thought of leaving her and Jack alone without any support system hurt me more than my own guilt.

Maybe I should not have left her.

Maybe…

 **A/N: This is supposed to be just one-shot, but seeing few readers interested for the update, here I am. Tbh, I'm not sure if you guys like it better than first chapter because this is not as sweet as the first one, and it is more depressing. So I'll just leave it as complete unless anyone thinks the story deserves a final chapter. If I'm ever going to continue it, it will be just three chapters in total. Another disclaimer: I'm not a medical expert, I just learn about DMD from the most-recognized guru in the world, Mr. Google, so I am truly sorry if the story doesn't represent well patients with DMD and their family. Thank you for reading it till the end!**


End file.
